The End of Ever After High
by Month4
Summary: The school of Ever After High that you know will end. Read and you'll find out what happened.


Raven and Mattie are walking through the halls of the school. It's their third year and almost Legacy Day again. Headmaster Grimm walks up to them, and not looking happy.

"Raven Queen, we need to talk," says Headmaster Grimm. "In light of what happened at Legacy Day last year I have no choice but to go to drastic measures." Suddenly Apple zips over from who-knows-where.

"What," gasps Apple. "But who will poison me and give me my happy ending?"

"Calm down Miss. White," replies Headmaster Grimm. "As it turns out our back-up plan for Raven is her very own little sister, Blackcat Queen. Which brings me to telling you that you are going to renew your Legacy Day Oath this year, so get ready."

"Yes!" cries Apple as she skips away.

"Wait Headmaster Grimm!" calls Raven as Headmaster Grimm walks away. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh yes I do," responds Headmaster Grimm. "You've had your chance. But now we're sending in a prodigy for this occasion."

"But you don't understand," pleads Raven. "She's pure evil."

"Which makes her that much better," says Headmaster Grimm. "Wasn't your mother pure evil too." All Raven could do is moan at that comment.

"Why do you not like your little sis'?" asks Maddie.

"Because when Blackcat does evil magic she loves to go overboard," answers Raven. "In Elementary School one lesson in Beginning Black Magic is turning a headband that's on a head into a live spider. We practiced on foam heads with headbands on. She turned the headband into a venomous spider and had it bite the foam head. When the teacher called her on it Blackcat only smiled and said 'you didn't say what kind of spider to make it into'."

"Oh," nods Maddie. "That's bad."

"Tell me about it," says Raven with a roll of her eyes.

Later that day

Headmaster Grimm and Apple are at the front door when Raven and Maddie joins them. They are there to welcome the new students of Ever After High. The first year students are gathered on the school grounds. All but one are chatting among each other. The one that's not talking with the other students looks like a little younger version of Raven, except her hair colors are black, dark brown and brown.

"Which one is Blackcat?" asks Apple.

"The one not talking to anyone," replies Headmaster Grimm as he takes out a blow horn.

"Welcome new students," says Headmaster Grimm to the group of students on the school grounds through the blow horn. "Here you'll learn the necessary things you'll need in order to fulfill your destinies, so study hard. And next week you'll all be watching the second year students take their Legacy Day pledge. This year though we're having Apple White retake her pledge and Blackcat Queen take hers a year early. Enjoy yourselves." As the new students files in Blackcat stops in front of Headmaster Grimm and hands him a slip of paper.

"These are my requests for my stay here," exclaims Blackcat. "Follow them to the letter."

"I will see what I can do," replies Headmaster Grimm. "And you're going to be the room mate of Apple White, she requested it."

"What a coincidence," comments Blackcat. "That is first on my list."

"Very good," comments Headmaster Grimm. "Now you go get settled while I go read the rest of your list."

The day of Legacy Day

The day goes on like it did last year. Headmaster Grimm granted Blackcat's request to go last. Blackcat does what all the other children of the fairy tale people did. Both Apple's and Blackcat's images are like what happened last year, but replacing Raven with Blackcat. Once Blackcat saw hers she throws a fit.

"This vision was not in my requests!" screams Blackcat.

"Well, that request had been denied," replies Headmaster Grimm.

"Well then, I just have to put a curse on your precious school," sneers Blackcat as she waves her hand over the magic story book.

"This was what I was afraid about," Raven whispers to Maddie. A crystal ball rises from the magic book.

"I'll just seal away the best qualities of everyone into here," grins Blackcat. "First the royal side. Hopper Croakington II, you have great charisma when in frog form. I'll now take that away from you." Black mist flows from the redheaded prince and into the crystal ball.

"Hold it, you can't do that," exclaims Headmaster Grimm as he grabs her by the shoulder. Blackcat spins around and throws a lightning bolt at Headmaster Grimm which throws him across the stage.

"Yes I can," grins Blackcat. "And since you are so persistent on not letting me have my way on this I'll jump right to you. I'll take away your rule over this school." Like what happened with the son of The Frog Prince black mist flows from Headmaster Grimm and into the crystal ball.

"Now let me see whose qualities should I take next," ponders Blackcat as she turns towards the magic story book and flips through it. "Ashlynn Ella, I will take your ability to speak to animals. Apple White, I'll take you singing voice that draws wild animals towards you. Daring Charming, I'll take your handsome face and perfect teeth (Daring's head turns into one of a troll and he shrieks). Dexter Charming, I'll take your smarts. Holly O'Hair, I'll take your long beautiful hair (Holly's hair becomes short and full of knots). Now for the rebel side, I'll get to the rest of the royal side later."

Ten minutes later

Blackcat closes the book, waves her hand over the cover, the crystal ball sinks into the book, the book turns black and she leaves with the once magic story book. Once she's gone the students crowds around the ex-Headmaster Grimm, everyone but Hunter Huntsman, who is now the most easily afraid student, and Raven and Maddie.

"You let her into this school!" yells Cedar, now have to lie the rest of her life. "This is the best day forever after!"

"You ruined everything," scolds Apple.

"Quiet!" screams Raven. Everyone stops and turns to Raven.

"Look, what is done is done," continues Raven. "If you all want your qualities back then we have to defeat her and get those qualities out of that book."

"But how?" asks Dexter.

"I'll go," says Raven. "I wasn't effected by her curse because I never signed the story book. Therefore I stand the best chance against Blackcat."

Fifteen minutes later

Blackcat is standing in front of the mirror containing The Evil Queen in what was once Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Now dear mother, the time is just right for your release," Blackcat says with and evil grin.

"That so excellent," comments The Evil Queen. "I knew you were perfect for this job. Now, set me free."

"Oh no you don't!" calls Raven as she comes out of the shadows as she binds Blackcat tightly to the mirror with magic chains. She unlocks the mirror, due to the tightness of the chains Blackcat instantly is pushed in. Raven immediately relocks the mirror as soon as Blackcat disappears into it.

Five minutes later

Raven is now sitting in the courtyard with everyone with what was once the magic story book and Blackcat's spellbook. The spellbook is open on her lap as she flips through the pages. She stops at the page she was looking for.

"Oh, oh," exclaims Raven after reading the page for a bit.

"What's wrong?" asks Ex-Headmaster Grimm.

"It says that in order to release the qualities trapped in the book we have to destroy the book," answers Raven. Everyone gasps.

"But, but," stutters Apple.

"I know," says Raven as she closes the book, picks up the cursed story book and stands up. "It's a big sacrifice. But it must be done for the good of whoever signed the book." She sends magic through the book until it explodes in a puff of smoke. Mist comes out of the smoke and into the people that had qualities taken from them. Once the smoke cleared Raven is just holding ashes, which she just drops to the ground. Apple bursts into sobs and runs back inside.

An hour later

Everyone is standing in the courtyard with Headmaster Grimm and Giles Grimm in front of them.

"Due to my mistake of letting Blackcat Queen enroll here the magic story book had to be destroyed," begins Headmaster Grimm. "Which began a new era. An era where no one is forced to follow in their famous parents' footsteps. And since this is a new era I'm stepping down from my position as headmaster, taken the gibberish curse off of my brother and putting him in charge. So please welcome Headmaster Giles Grimm!"

"Thank you for coming to your senses Milton," says Headmaster Miles Grimm. "As my first act as headmaster I'm bringing back everything that was put in The Vault of Lost Tales. And to make that room be a museum that will house stuff to remind us of legends, including this one. Where a young woman that was expected to be evil saved us all." The courtyard erupts in cheers at this.

The school began again in a fresh new way. Where everyone is free to study all subjects.

And they lived happily ever after,

The End


End file.
